


Logically Defected (Boy x Boy)

by HiddenChorus



Category: Original - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Boy's Love, BoyxBoy, Comedy, Fiction, Gay, Logic, M/M, Madness, Romance, Shounen, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life, Yaoi, boys, bxb - Freeform, game, original - Freeform, personality, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenChorus/pseuds/HiddenChorus
Summary: Hide had lived his life following logic, living with his best friend Arum, they both go to school together living their normal livesIt was normal until a sequence of events started to occur as bunch of things became weirder and crazier as each day goes by leaving him confused.Will Hide be able to get things through and find his own logic?





	1. [~The Extravagantly Sexy Dumb Notice~]

 

_(Now you wonder what the actual fu** is sexy about this notice?)_

**~All rights reserved~**  
Written by: Hideaki Yuvi Ayami (HiddenChorus)

Reproduction or usage of this work in whole or in part in any form by any electronic, mechanical, or other means, now known or hereinafter invented, including xerography, photocopying, and recording, or in any information storage or retrieval system, is forbidden without the permission from the publisher

All characters in this story or series have no existence whatsoever outside the imagination of the author, and have no relation to anyone having the same name or names.. They are not even distantly inspired by any individual known or unknown to the author, and all the incidents are purely coincidental..

 

**~WARNING: MATURE CONTENT~**   

This story contains sexual content that are not suitable for kids and young audiences..  
_(The heck with that! LOL!)_

It contains themes that are homosexual, for short it is GAY  
_(It means it contains lots of COCKS and DICKS or maybe DILDOS for all I care.. So quit whining like a pussy.. You have been warned *smirk*)_

 

**~AUTHOR'S NOTE~**

I am doing a **visual novel** game adaptation of this story, some sequence of events may not be followed chronologically, it's sorta like a manuscript, things might be added, removed and a lot of things will also be edited

This is a **Rewrite** of the **Old version** on wattpad

 

I had my friend proofread and give me advises for the story along with other people, in order for my story to improve, I had to do a full rewrite..

**Critiques, opinions and informational advises are allowed, feel free to do so  
Give me your suggestions on how you think I can make this a better story :)**

 

**~UPDATES?~**   

Chapters will be released on Thursdays at 8:00 PM  
(GMT: 08:00+/ Philippine Time)

_(Friday's on wattpad)_

_Updates may not be weekly, it might depend on how many reads the story will get_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This story will undergo a visual novel game adaptation]
> 
> (Story is also published on wattpad, with pictures included)  
> LINK:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/107773111-logically-defected-boy-x-boy


	2. ~The shitty boring Prologue~ [DEAL WITH IT]

**_Prologue_ **

 

There are times when I just don’t fit in  
A point in my life...  
Where I just can’t seem to tell what is right or wrong...  
If it’s perceptively sensible or not…  
I can’t seem to make any decision or action

 

I sometimes think if I should make the choice for myself  
Make the choice for others  
Rely on someone to help me  
Or just be independent and self-cautious  
Because things just appear to be…  
  
“Illogical”

 

It all just begun in an instant  
A whole new unexpected journey  
There are just a lot of things yet to be known  
I get so frustrated and mad at myself, I faltered…  
I was… Tempted

 

I use what is obviously sensible in both perception and decision  
But suddenly there is something new  
Something I cannot comprehend… Something I never understood  
Having new experiences… New emotions…  
Actually having something to... Desire...

 

I met different kinds of people with different personalities  
Learned and tried new things  
Created memories with the people around me  
I can’t help but wonder  
Is it seriously okay for people to care about me?

  
Why do we keep thinking we are innocent? Keep blaming other people?  
How does one understand their own true feelings?  
When do people stop being confused and accept things just the way they are?  
What does it truly mean to understand these things?  
Can things really be this way? Had I been living my whole life a lie?

 

I always had lived my life following logic  
I didn’t know how things could get tragic  
When you don’t realize that people are hiding something from you  
Then I suddenly just do not understand why  
Why have I been obsessed with it for so long…  
 

“Logic is absolute”  


  


I am.....  
_“Logically Defected”_


	3. [~Chapter 1 - I am logic~] (Love letters & Butt groping?!)

[?’s POV]

-Apartment-

#  
I glanced over the nearby mirror to see an image  
A reflection of myself…  
Fluffy short stranded black hair, dark shaded eyes with eyeglasses...  
Half ready for school  
It didn’t really matter to me how I look, I don’t have to look extraordinary  
…  
I wondered-  
-who I really was…  
…  
I take a look closer  
…  
“It was me”  
Just.. Me...  
…  
My name is Hide, Hide Erik Mikhail  
I always lived my life following logic...  
Some people say I’m…  
Different…  
Sometimes I’m hard to get along with, but it really depends  
People say I have an inhumane sense of logic  
They say I’m ‘obsessed’  
But nonetheless, I’m just a regular plain guy like the others  
…  
People always tend to act out of the contrary and get overwhelmed by emotions  
Which is why sometimes, I am unable to understand them  
I don’t really care about anything else, but I just say what I think is right  
I don’t see anything wrong with that  
Everyone has opinions  
But most of all it’s really just plain ‘common sense’

 

[Hide’s POV]

#Hide  
Wake up...  
...  
Get up, we’re going to be late

#  
I attempt to wake my friend in his sheets  
The blonde boy squirms but refuses to get up

…  
I pulled the bed’s blanket away abruptly

#Hide  
Breakfast time...

#  
The boy finally wakes up

#??  
Okay, Okay, I’m up... -yawns-  
Good morning Hide..

#Hide  
Good morning too

#  
The blonde boy sat up and did some stretching  
He had extremely long thick windswept hair that bent and pointed sideways  
He had sharp green eyes and a pointy lower tooth that sticks out  
Both us were nearly the same height

#Hide  
You overslept Arum, hurry up take a shower and eat

#Arum  
Yes mom

#Hide  
I’m not your mom

#  
This guy over here, is Arum...  
Best friend and Childhood friend for the longest time..

#Arum  
I’m only kidding Hide -chuckles-  
I could’ve sworn I only overslept for only ten minutes, what time is it?

#  
Almost inseparable actually... We've known each other since we were kids..  
He can be immature sometimes, but pretty much.. We still get along very well  
…  
I check the clock for the time

#Hide  
It’s 6:32 and classes starts at 7:30

#Arum  
Hmm, so I did oversleep…

#Hide  
Last time, you never woke up…

#Arum  
Haha! You laid ice on my face!

#Hide  
I had to do something

#Arum  
It’s alright.. I was up all night when I had to do all my homework

#Hide  
You always forget that there’s homework  
You keep playing video games

#  
I was the one who always reminded him about the important things that need to be done

#Arum  
You never help me with homework -pouts-

#Hide  
More like, you never really wanted to do them  
I taught you how to do calculus and even had to ask somebody else for help

#Arum  
No need to be so mad in the morning Hide -chuckle-  
I’ll make it up to you!

#Hide  
-sigh- Just go and take a shower, we’re going to be late

#Arum  
Alright, I’ll go and take a shower -grins-

#  
Arum picks his towel and goes to the bathroom to take a shower  
I could’ve sworn I woke up earlier than I used to, but it felt odd for some reason

#Arum  
Hide! The water ran out!

#Hide  
Really? The water usually runs out at seven

#Arum  
Nothing’s coming out

#Hide  
Never mind, just get dressed.. This is why we’re supposed to be up early

#Arum  
Aww man, it isn’t even seven yet

#  
It certainly feels odd for some reason  
I looked at the clock again  
That’s when I realized  
…  
It’s broken...  
The arms moved slower than usual, and the arms have the tendency to stop

#Hide  
Arum! The clock is broken!

#Arum  
It is? We should probably get another one..

#Hide  
If we have enough of the budget left from our allowances  
I think this happened when that time when you invited your friends and teammates over last time

#Arum  
What about it?

#Hide  
You were playing Frisbee?  
Inside the apartment?

#Arum  
Ah! That time! We were playing Frisbee when I-  
…  
-accidentally-hit-the clock  
…

#  
I just looked at him and said nothing

#Arum  
Oh…  
…

#  
Upon realization-  
Our eyes widened

#Arum  
Wait, what time is it?!

#  
Arum checks his phone for the exact time  
His face filled with horror

#Arum  
Hide...

#Hide  
What is it?

#Arum  
This is bad! There’s only 15 minutes left before class starts!  
We won’t make it!

#Hide  
What?! Hurry up!

#Arum  
I haven’t showered yet!  
Oh wait, I forgot that-

#Hide  
There’s no time!

#  
Arum and I panicked and hurriedly rush ourselves  
I fix my uniform and wear my shoes  
Arum immediately finished his bowl of rice on the table  
He puts on his uniform, pants, socks and shoes simultaneously at the same time

#Hide  
I’m done.. Hurry up..

#Arum  
Wait!

#Hide  
Hurry up! This wouldn’t have happened if you just got up early

#Arum  
The clock is broken!

#Hide  
‘You’ broke it

#Arum  
It was an accident!

#Hide  
That doesn’t matter now..

#  
I offer Arum a helping hand by buttoning his school uniform

#  
If I didn’t care about this guy, I would have definitely left him

#Arum  
W-wait, you don’t have to do this, I can do it alone!

#  
Arum lightly blushes intricately from embarrassment

#Hide  
There’s no time...

#  
I still continued to button his shirt as I signal him to keep going on his pants and shoes  
Arum appeared to be a little too shy  
If only the clock wasn’t broken, I would’ve woken him up at an earlier time

#Hide  
There... Let’s go!

#  
We left our apartment and ran off to school  
…  
After we left the apartment, I didn’t exactly know how we got to school so quickly…  
But I just know that we already did

 

-Towa School of Disciplinary Arts-

With the little time we had and with no presence of students around to be seen  
...  
We are ‘absolutely’ late...

#Arum  
We’re late!

#Hide  
I know that already

#  
Peeking through the classroom door’s window  
There were no signs of any teacher  
We enter the classroom

-Classroom-

#Arum  
Teacher not here yet?

#Female classmate  
The teacher is running late

#  
Arum and Hide sigh in relief

 

#Arum  
Thank goodness

#Hide  
Thanks Haira

#Haira  
Why so late?

#Hide  
Clock’s broken, we wouldn’t be so late if Arum just woke up at an earlier time

#Arum  
H-hey I was tired last night

#Hide  
Tired playing video games

#Arum  
You don’t have to say it! -whines-

#Haira  
You two never cease to crack me up, haha...  
By the way Hide, somebody left a message for you

#  
Haira hands over a letter to Hide

#Hide  
What is it?

#Random classmate dude  
Well that looks interesting

#Haira  
There’s nothing here Allen

#Arum  
Oooh... Hide’s got a love letter!

#Allen  
Read it! Read it!

#Hide  
-sighs- I seriously think people should give things directly themselves.. Gee

#Haira  
She’s just a little shy Hide

#Arum  
Who’s it from?

#Hide  
It has no name written on it

#Haira  
To be honest, I don’t even know the person, she just came asking a favour from me...  
Then she stormed off...

#Allen  
Most people leave their letters under the person’s desk when no one is around  
I did it once and gave it to the wrong girl..  
I was so ashamed, I should’ve written her name too! I didn’t even bother to show up...

#Arum  
Congratulations Hide! You got your first love letter! Lucky!

#Hide  
Luck is just something that happens coincidentally Arum  
Or honestly I think luck is just a part of skill

#Haira  
Maybe it’s a letter of challenge!  
What does it say?

#Hide  
It only says to meet up at the rooftop after class

#Arum  
I wanna see how this one goes  
Am I right or am I right?

#Allen  
Booyah!

#Haira  
Sir Hatake is here! Shh!

#  
The teacher suddenly arrives  
The noisy atmosphere immediately silenced, the teacher had a dominant presence

#Hatake  
I’m sorry class, I experienced ‘issues’ along the way

#Arum  
Good thing we made it, I think we could’ve been eaten alive  
I guess you could say…  
We’re ‘lucky’

#Hide  
I think you just made a ‘horrible’ pun…

#  
The whole class stood and greeted the teacher then classes started normally  
…  
For some reason I may have to agree  
Everyone thinks our teacher is a monster  
I also think so? I mean not literally of course..  
How illogical can that be?

 

[Arum’s POV]

#  
Good thing we made it, or else we could’ve been breakfast!  
We would be dead meat bacon chops if we we're caught late  
Hmm... Bacon?  
W-wait, no, no, I might get hungry thinking of it...  
But seriously we are ‘so’ lucky!

My name is Arum! Arum Heartfritz!  
I am Hide's best friend  
I love to play soccer and play video games!  
Is eating considered a hobby?  
I really like puppies!  
Not like we have one though!

#Sir Hatake  
(In order to analyse Human Environmental Interactions it is important to be aware of specific characteristics of the human social system. The type of society strongly influences people’s attitude towards nature, their behaviour and therefore their impact on ecosystems. Important characteristics of human social systems are population size, social organization, values, technology, wealth, education, knowledge and many more. Especially values and knowledge strongly influence peoples “view of life” and consequently define the way people act. The choice of possible actions is then limited by the available technology)

Sensei explains the lesson while writing on the chalkboard  
Ugggghh…..The topic is sooo boring, what can I learn in economics anyway?

#Sir Hatake   
Arum!

#Arum  
Yes sir!!

I immediately stood up in reflex  
Crap.. I wasn't listening to the discussion at all

#Sir Hatake  
Can you give me your explanation on Maslow’s hierarchy of needs from our last discussion?

#  
Am I really gonna be dead meat bacon chops???  
I don’t even remember any of that!  
I’m too young to die!

#Arum  
Uhm... well...

#  
Hide suddenly raises his hand

#Sir Hatake  
Yes Hide?

#Hide  
(Maslow's hierarchy of needs is a motivational theory in psychology comprising a five tier model of human needs, often depicted as hierarchical levels within a pyramid.   
Maslow stated that people are motivated to achieve certain needs and that some needs take precedence-)

 

#Arum  
Hide! That was amazing! I have absolutely no idea what he just said, but he sounded amazing!  
At least he excels normally in our class subjects  
I'm only good at video games..

#Sir Hatake  
Alright stop right there, that will be enough, thank you mister Hide…  
(People in our economy follow the specific factors in Maslow’s hierarchy of needs, the needs are divided into deficiency needs and growth needs, Maslow said that in our economy-)

#  
Sir Hatake continues the discussion completely forgetting about me..  
…  
And I still don’t understand a single thing he talks about  
I got saved by Hide, I should seriously pay more attention next time

He's always been like this ever since  
I get my ass saved all the time especially during crucial moments  
I’m just thankful  
He doesn’t really say a thing about it tho’  
I feel like he is cruelly mentally tormenting me by not telling what I need to do…  
…  
Minutes had already passed  
My eyelids we're getting heavy  
I feel… Tired, I’m getting sleepy…  
Even so I still pretended to listen to the discussion instead  
Just a few more couple of minutes Arum.. I have to survive...

-Hallways-

#  
45 minutes later  
The school bell rings

#Arum  
Haa.. I think I've been in there for a whole year

#Hide  
It only lasted for an hour and a half...

#Arum  
Time is so unfair...

#Hide  
They say, time flies when you're having fun... 

#Arum  
How the hell am I supposed to have fun learning our so called 'society'?

#Hide  
You're just too lazy Arum  
Or I guess I just said the phrase in the wrong situation

#  
See? This guy really knows everything  
He knows I’m just lazy  
He always gets straight to the point  
He sure is something  
Honestly it was just too boring for me to understand  
I guess you could say it’s ‘reasonable’  
Everyone thinks so  
…  
Hide and I began to walk the hallways

#Hide  
The letter told me to meet at the rooftop  
This is clearly a girl’s handwriting  
But there’s nothing else written in it  
I think it’s a prank

#Arum  
Oh the letter…  
Well I can’t tell either  
It looks like a confession to me

#  
Being Hide’s childhood friend I always looked after him  
Our parents were really close  
My parents would always bring me over to their house to play  
Hide didn’t really have a lot of playmates  
There was a point where his parents didn’t really have a time for him because they were too busy  
We always go to the same school and we were always classmates

#Hide  
I want to know

#Arum  
That’s up to you to decide  
Don’t worry about it.. I’ll be here when you need me -grins-

#  
I know a lot about him  
His likes and dislikes, strengths and weaknesses, and primarily his attitude..  
He only shows little of himself to other people.. And most of all  
He's obsessed with 'logic'

#Hide  
Thanks

#  
For some reason he is ‘somewhat’ popular at our school and respected  
The girls like him, some people don’t… Others are neutral  
I can’t tell how girls think  
Well... Everyone has their own popularity, I'm quite popular with the girls too..  
I have a reputation to keep as the Captain of the Soccer Club  
…  
I look at Hide staring at the letter  
He seems to be bothered by it

#Arum  
Have anything in mind?

#Hide  
Not really, it’s just that I never would expect someone to give me something like this

#Arum  
I didn’t expect that either!  
Who knew you’d receive something unusual

#Hide  
Uhm, was that supposed to be an insult?

#Arum  
I was just being sarcastic Hide, hahaha..  
I didn’t mean to sound rude

Hide isn’t really a part of any club, but he used to be on the music club  
His parents encouraged him to do music ever since he was younger, so it's actually one of his 'bonus points'  
I have no idea why he quit  
But now that you’ve mentioned it, I never actually asked him why  
Maybe I’ll ask

#Arum  
Hide?

#Hide  
What?

#Arum  
May I ask you something?

#Hide  
You can ask me anything..  
…  
As long as it’s not something weird that is

#  
He basically means I need to make sense, haha  
Typical Hide

#Arum  
Haha, nah.. I won’t fool you this time  
So…  
Why did you quit the music club?

#Hide  
That’s unusual  
You do deserve to know, I never told you after all  
You see, I just can’t be in the club anymore

#Arum  
But why?  
You’re really good!

#Hide  
That’s the point  
I was ‘too’ good, as they say  
People envied me for being too good  
The other violinists despised me  
I don’t really see the point why, I just decided to play the good person  
I didn’t want to make enemies  
The director wondered why I had to leave  
It was very unreasonable of course..  
But…

#Arum  
But what?

#Hide  
I couldn’t take it

#Arum  
Couldn’t take what?

#Hide  
It’s nothing… I don’t really know Arum…  
I’m just tired..

#Arum  
You didn’t do anything

#Hide  
You took the words out of my mouth

#  
Hide crosses his arms  
Honestly for some reason, I feel like he has a fear of rejection  
No, he actually doesn’t..

#Arum  
Damn, that really sucks..

#  
Hide is a dear friend to me...  
It’s true he can be a little cold sometimes, but he is kind...  
I could never leave him alone or let him go  
…  
He’s just an innocent guy who is all about logic  
I'm kinda used to it, but yeah  
Everything Hide says is ‘always’ right, so there's actually no point in arguing...  
I'd agree coz it always has a point and is mostly just common sense  
But it's kind of scary when he gets mad

Hmm… I still have to worry about soccer practice later  
The coach always liked to rely on me

 

[Hide’s POV]

-School Rooftop-

#  
I head to the rooftop, Arum had accompanied me on the side lines  
I was curious so I just had to  
I immediately felt a presence…

#?  
You came

#  
A girl suddenly appeared in front of me  
She had straight smooth silky silv’ry white hair that shone in the light  
She was beautiful and innocent-looking

#Eru  
My name is Eru Taiki  
We we’re classmates during preschool and the fourth grade  
I can see you’re still always with your bestfriend

#Hide  
I don’t really recall  
As far as I know, I can only remember a girl named Eru Daiki, not Taiki  
I can’t remember the face

#Eru  
I figured you’d say that  
I changed my last name two years ago  
It’s ironic how the name still sounds the same  
There were problems in the family

#  
The silver haired shyly spoke, a light blush crept on her face  
I guess a lot of people have problems in the family

#Hide  
I see

#Eru  
I’ll get straight to the point!  
What I’m really here for, the truth is..  
I wanted to say something to you for the longest time ever since preschool  
I remembered the time where you thought me how to color  
You were really kind  
And then I met you again in the fourth grade  
I never knew we went to the same school  
I was too shy to say it  
I’ve been holding it all these years

#  
She paused for a moment  
To be honest, today was different  
I am curious about what she has in mind  
I can listen and talk to anyone as long as they can be reasonable  
I stood firm and just looked straight at her  
But she seemed to be avoiding eye contact  
I patiently wait for her answer

#Eru  
I really like you!  
I-I have always liked you ever since the day we met  
I couldn’t help but hide whenever I saw you  
And now I am in love with you…  
I want to go out with you!

#  
My eyes widened in surprise  
I admit I was caught off guard  
It was a confession all along  
Judging from her tone I could tell she was serious  
Hide? Why would she hide and be scared of me?  
I really don’t understand people who are in love  
They say it takes a lot of courage to be able to confess  
It makes me wonder  
I never have ever understood love  
The concept of… ‘Romance’  
…  
It makes people act ‘different’  
Love makes absolutely… ‘No sense’ I’m just saying the truth  
I think it’s ‘stupid’  
Romance-  
is illogical itself to understand…  
To me it’s only a mere hindrance

#Hide  
I’m sorry… But I can’t be with you  
I’m not really interested

#Eru  
But, it’s been years…  
I’ve always liked you

#Hide  
That doesn’t matter

#  
The girl gasped

#Hide  
It doesn’t matter how long you have spent liking me  
That does not change the way I feel about you  
I am deeply sorry  
But I cannot be with you

#   
The girl suddenly started swelling a small tear in her eye

#Eru  
No! You can’t say that! I love you!  
I know it’s true love!

#Hide  
True love doesn’t exist..

#  
She was about to slap me  
But I was fast enough to react and stop her hand mid-way

#Eru  
Why don’t you say yes?

#Hide  
I don’t ‘like’ you  
If you seriously think you can force someone to love you then I believe that is a big mistake…  
‘It’s illogical’

#  
The girl went speechless then leaves in shame  
…  
I didn’t mean to end it like that  
But still…  
This is why I’ll never understand

#Arum  
Damn, that girl tried to slap you  
I think I remember her  
Eru was it?

#  
I sighed in dismay

#Arum  
Cheer up buddy, you’re not the only one  
Some of the other guys I know experience the same thing

#Hide  
Really?

#Arum  
It’s not easy to just ‘reject’ a girl Hide  
It puts guys into a whole lot of pressure  
Girls have a completely different world of their own  
They’re different from boys, they’re sensitive…  
D-don’t get the wrong point! I’m not saying we’re-

#Hide  
I get it

#  
I cut his sentence

#Hide  
We’re all just the same, you’re not trying to compare

#Arum  
Hehe, right..

#Hide  
Did someone ever confess to you? Many girls seem to like you, you’re very popular

#Arum  
A lot of times actually…  
But as much as I like to have a girlfriend, I just couldn’t  
It’s not simple to think about  
I can’t simply just say yes…

#Hide  
You seem to know a lot of things

#Arum  
You don’t say

#  
There goes the result of the love letter

 

-Later-

 

[Arum’s POV]

Our soccer tournament is coming up soon  
Being the captain has a lot of responsibilities  
But I could always rely on my teammates

#Hide  
I'll come with you

#Arum  
Sure, aren’t you going to check things at the apartment?

#Hide  
I can wait, there’s still food we can heat up for dinner before it expires tomorrow

#Arum  
Oh good  
Hey! There’s this new video game that was just released

#Hide  
No, I am not coming with you..

#Arum  
Just this one time! Please…

#Hide  
No, I am not going to wait in line for too long just so you can get a new video game… You haven’t even finished your other ones yet

#  
I’d always invite Hide whenever I go to gaming conventions or when I get a new video game, haha, he doesn’t like these sort of things..

#Arum  
But it’s limited edition!!!

#Hide  
Make me…

#Arum  
Okay, how about I take you to eat cake afterwards?

#Hide  
…

#  
Hide hesitated to answer a little

#Arum  
What do you say Hide? Wanna come with me?

#  
Hide blushed profusely

#Hide  
For cake..  
I’ll say yes  
Only just this once…

#  
Hide has a sweet tooth, I know him too well..   
Pretty clever of me I must say..  
Haha!

-Playing Field-

#  
I immediately ran off to the playing field  
The other soccer club members along with my underclassmen and I started playing  
Hide just watched from a distance sitting at one of the high field benches

#Arum  
Over here!

#Teammate  
On it!

#  
One of my teammates passed the ball towards me  
I kicked it in one fell swoop then scored

#Goal keeper  
Dang, too close

#Arum  
You did great Tsugino, don’t mind

#Tsugino  
Thanks Captain!

#Arum  
You too Tohru

#Tohru  
Fine..

#Younger teammate  
What about me? Did I do better?

#Arum  
Yup! You did great ‘lil buddy, keep it up Kaeru…  
You’re improving..

#Tohru  
Captain!

#Arum  
What is it?

#Tohru  
Can I punch Kuronoya?

#Kuronoya  
H-hey! I didn’t do anything!

#  
Kuronoya suddenly tripped and fell, this guy doesn’t really know how to tie his shoes

#Arum  
Haha, calm down Tohru..  
You okay Kuronoya?

#Kuronoya  
Yep! Perfectly fine!

#  
Kuronoya gives a thumbs up on the ground in response  
A muscular tall handsome figure suddenly arrives

#??  
Good job team!

#Arum  
Coach!

#  
This is our coach, coach Hiro

#Coach Hiro  
You all did a good job, although your team coordination is still a bit rusty, a lot of you seem to make a lot of progress… Arum, I’m counting on you..

#Arum  
Yes coach!

#  
Our coach is a really kind person, kind of like our second father  
He values ‘teamwork’ more than anything else  
Sometimes he acts tough towards us and he can easily get mad, but he trains us really well and always makes sure that each one of us are able to keep up  
Time had passed as we continued to practice

 

-Few moments later-

#  
‘Hot and sweaty’  
But it was a lot fun

#Hide  
Nice game, you must be pretty tired

#Arum  
Yeah, I feel too exhausted, hey hand me my water bottle

#  
Hide throws my water bottle and I caught it  
I sat next to him as I gulped down my water

#Hide  
Hey...

#Arum  
Hmm?

#Hide  
Good luck for the tournament

#  
Hide smiles  
I love this guy! He's so my bestfriend!  
#Arum  
Thanks!

#Hide  
We should head home now, it's getting late

#Arum  
Okay -nods-

#  
Both of us left school and went home to our apartment  
We stay together in the apartment as roomies  
Apparently they gave us this apartment to live independently before they had to work separately abroad  
It took a lot of getting used to  
We can take care of ourselves now so it’s fine, we lived together for quite a few years now  
We we’re still lucky that we get to be enrolled in an average prestigious school like Towa  
I miss my dad especially, but we always keep in touch from time to time  
I still have Hide to keep me company, so I was never alone...

 

-The Apartment-

#Hide  
Hey, I'm going to cook for dinner, can you get me some things at the convenience store?

#Arum  
Leave it to me!

#  
Immediately I left and rushed off to the convenience store

-The convenience store-

I went to get some milk, eggs, fish, meat, vegetables, and some junk foods  
Never ever forget your junk food to go along with your video games and DVD movies!  
I have to take responsibility for getting everything we need to sustain ourselves  
I was around the shelves in the junk food area to pick up some good stuff  
When suddenly-  
I shriek when I felt somebody grope my butt

#Arum  
What the actual-!

#  
I take a look around to see who did it  
.  
..  
…  
There was no one to be seen

I decided to forget about it and assume it was all in my imagination  
I went to the cashier  
But to change the atmosphere  
I saw another guy at the counter  
He had ginger hair and a side cut with some of his top hair spiked sidewards This stranger looks fishy....  
And now....  
He's staring at me....  
W-what is with this guy..? H-he's staring at me! Is there dirt on my face or what?

He looks at me from head to toe

#??  
Cute.. -grins-

#  
He then leaves  
…  
I was left dumbfounded

#Arum  
I’m what?!

#  
It was he who did it!

#Arum  
Who the hell was he?! Does this person even know me?!  
Tch..  
Nevermind....

#  
After processing my purchase I left the convenience store pissed

#Arum  
Man I could just rip his face apart!

#  
I soon reached our apartment

-Apartment-

#Arum  
Making a fun of me like that -pouts-

#  
Standing in front of our door I knocked first before I enter  
Hide told me that it is rude not to..

#Arum  
Coming in!

#Hide  
Welcome back..

#Arum  
I got everything we needed

#Hide  
Oh, just put it over there

#  
He points at the nearby counter close to the stoves where the rest of the kitchen supplies are prepared

#Arum  
Okay!

#  
I left all of the stuff on the table  
I decided to play video games afterwards  
I tried not to remember what happen at the convenience store  
Video games always cheer me up  
…  
An hour passed and I failed to notice the time  
I still continued to play with my game console

#Hide  
Hey Arum, the food is ready, don't let it go cold

#Arum  
Okay! Just let me finish! I'm at World #193 Level 69!

#  
Hide suddenly unplugged the screen television  
....  
NOOOOOO!!!!! I worked so hard to get to that level!  
And now I have to start again all over!

#Arum  
H-hey Hide! What’s the big deal!  
What the fudge?!

#Hide  
You shouldn't prioritize your gaming with your food  
You play every single time each day  
…  
Like… ‘All the time’

#  
Ugh, whatever Hide

#Arum  
Fine, I'll eat with you from now on -pouts-

#Hide  
Good

#  
Grrr why does he have to give plain one word answers

#Arum  
Gee, Hide.. You could've just told me to stop

#  
I sat at the chair at the table infront of him  
#Hide  
You wouldn't stop and be stubborn if I did, remember last time?  
I literally dragged you last time, and yet you still wouldn't let go of your game console

#Arum  
You're hurting my feelings you know

#Hide  
I did nothing wrong to you physically, verbal or mentally

#Arum  
It's just an expression you know

#  
I sighed, he's too logical as ever, I guess I'm the only one able to cope up with him

#Hide  
I see

#Arum  
Thanks for the meal!

#  
I dug in and ate ramen and udon with Hide  
Hide's cooking hits me in the stomach with a punch  
For some reason I think Hide does research in food  
I think he cares about me for being an athlete as well  
He makes sure we get three proper meals per day and a proper diet  
We both exchange chores normally to be fair  
I also know how to cook for the both of us  
I'm so lucky to have him... We're kinda like brothers...  
One of a kind!  
Uhh... On second thought, I don't think we're anything alike  
I even wondered how are we bestfriends in the first place  
…  
After eating I washed the dishes  
It was my turn to wash the plates this time  
I wiped my hands dry after I was done  
…  
Suddenly a random question pops out of my mind

#Arum  
Hey Hide

#Hide  
What is it Arum?

#Arum  
I was just wondering when will you get a girlfriend

#  
He almost spilled his drink from his nose  
He hasn't had a girlfriend ever since

#Hide  
Like hell I will! -coughs, coughs-

#  
Haha okay, I guess that was a stupid thing to ask!

 

[Hide's POV]

#  
I was just wondering when will you get a girlfriend  
what kind of question was that Arum?

#Arum  
Oh come on now, you're just too scared to fall in love

#  
What's wrong with him?  
Scared? Why would I be scared...  
Stop spewing nonsense Arum

#Hide  
You already I know I can’t get a girlfriend!

#Arum  
Chill… -chuckles-

 

-Bedroom-

#Hide  
Arum, go to sleep, I'm going to ignore all your talk and all of your nonsense

#  
He kept asking about random questions about me having a relationship

#Arum  
But you won’t have babies and get married!

#Hide  
Oh god Arum! NO!  
Just shut up!

#Arum  
Okay, okay, haha…

I went to the bed immediately exhausted for the day  
I cover myself in blanket  
We actually have one ridiculously huge king-sized bed  
I feel like up to four people can fit in here  
Arum and I lay next to each other  
Our parents had bought us this huge apartment..  
And I have to say... It was too huge for just the both of us

#Arum  
You know, I'm worried what the hell is gonna happen to you

#   
I lowered the blanket and looked at him, he seemed worried..  
Maybe he's thinking that I may never get a girlfriend  
I don't see the benefits of what I could get from having one..  
As a bestfriend Arum can be overprotective at most times, he always cared...

#Hide  
Don't worry about me Arum, sorry.. But can you please not make that face?  
It pisses me off  
I already told you…  
I-just-can’t… -sigh-

#Arum  
Okay, well, good night

#Hide  
Good night

#  
We shared the same blanket and both fell into place...  
After a long normal day, we put ourselves to rest then slept...

#  
The Next Day

I woke up normally as usual, clock is still broken…  
But this time I relied on my phone, we will have to find a way get another one  
Arum was already up and had breakfast prepared  
Well at least he wakes up early when it’s his turn to do the jobs

#Arum  
Good morning Hide

#Hide  
What did you make?

#Arum  
Fried rice with floss bacon and vegetable salad

#Hide  
I think these are sort of good choices  
But there are a lot  
Isn’t this a bit, heavy for breakfast?

#Arum  
I’m going to need a lot of energy for the day  
Club practices keep getting harder since the tournament is almost coming up  
I made extra for lunch too!

#Hide  
I see

#  
Right, his soccer competition is drawing near  
I have to support him more when he gets busier  
After eating breakfast and preparing, we left for school

 

-Classroom-

#  
Sir Hatake said he will be making an announcement  
I wonder what it will be

#Sir Hatake   
Class, I would like to announce today, that we'll be having a transfer student  
#  
An unexpected transfer?  
My classmates all started gossiping and whispering to each other  
We're just going to have another classmate, that's all  
But it isn't bad at all to have a ‘plus one’ in our class since there aren't many of us

#Arum  
Hmm, I wonder who it is.... I hope it's a girl..  
You excited to know?

#Hide  
Hmm, to be honest it doesn't really matter to me

#Arum  
Hmm okay then..

#Sir Hatake   
Come in!

A student arrived and entered the classroom  
He looked tall, somewhat muscular and casual  
He had ginger hair, dark brown eyes and a fluffy hair with side cut that had top hair strands that point in sideway curves  
The girls were all giddy and squealed on their seats  
Do people really have to overreact over something so trivial?

#???  
...

#Hatake-sensei  
Why won't you introduce yourself

#???  
A pleasure to meet you all! I came from Daiji School of Academics!

#   
From Daiiji huh? Daiji has always been the center of all other schools  
They're one of the best and a big rival in the league of sports  
They're neck in neck with other leading schools  
Why transfer here though? 

#Raihen  
My name is Raihen.... Kaminaga Raihen...  
I transferred here because I just wanted to... I got bored of my previous school  
But I'm sure I'll do fine just here!  
I think I'll like it here! 

#  
Hmm, how bold of him, maybe I'm sure he has other reasons  
But....  
Arum on the other hand looks petrified like he had seen a ghost

#Hide  
Arum, you're spacing out

#  
What’s gotten into him?

#Sir Hatake  
Well then mister Kaminaga... I hope you'll enjoy your stay here... Please take a seat right near with those two gentlemen over there on that empty seat

#  
Teacher points towards the empty seat right next to me

#Sir Hatake  
I hope you all get along with your new classmate

#Raihen  
Thanks for having me here!

#Arum  
He-  
H-He's...

 

~To be continued~

 

[~UP NEXT: CHAPTER 2 - I AM CONFUSION~]  
(Feeling his erections?! New pervert buddy?? Punching people?! A condom?!)


	4. [~UP NEXT: CHAPTER 2 - I AM CONFUSION~] (Feeling his erections?! Punching people?!)

[~Chapter 2 - I am confusion~]

 

**_-Classroom-_ **

****

**_[Hide's POV]_ **

****

#Hide

Are you okay Arum?

 

#

_He’s spacing out_

_#_ Allen

He seems to be a nice guy

  
#Haira

OMG! OMG! He’s such a hottie!  
  
_#Random classmate dude_

Oh please! You guys all know that I’m the only hottie around here

 

#Haira

Oh please Garren, you’re hallucinating.. Eww

 

#Garren

I’m just saying the truth

 

#Haira

Eww! Eww! Staaaahhhp!

 

#Garren  
Can’t resist?  
  
#Allen

Hahaha  
  
#Haira

EWWWW! OMG GARREN!

  
#Sir Hatake

Silence students… Please calm down

 

#Arum

Hnn..

Yeah I’m fine Hide

 

#Hide

You know him?

 

#Arum

Met him in the convenience store yesterday

That guy-

# _  
His sentence cut off_

_Arum started blushing hard_

#Hide

That guy what?

 

#Arum

Never mind…

 

#

_Arum isn't really able to explain things properly sometimes_

_#Arum_

_(I got fuckin’ molested Hide!)_

 

#

_Raihen suddenly approaches_

 

#Raihen

Hey, I'm Raihen, mind if I sit right next to you?

 

#Hide

Go ahead

 

#Arum

Sure.. -eye rolls-  


#Raihen

Thanks!

 

#

_Raihen takes a seat beside me_

_Arum on the other hand doesn’t look like his usual self_

_He stays in his seat laying his cheeks on his hands looking away from my direction_

_Arum suddenly said something in whisper_

 

#Arum

_I don’t trust him Hide, don’t get closer_

 

#

_Well this is odd of him_

_Raihen suddenly notices Arum and seemed to recognize him_

 

#Raihen

Ohh! It’s you! The cute guy I met at the convenience store!

  
#Arum

H-haa?!

 

#Sir Hatake

Arum? Raihen? Do you have something to share in class?

 

#Arum/Raihen

Nothing sir!

 

_#_

_They both reply in unison_

 

#Sir Hatake

Very well

 

#Hide

You two should be extra careful

Sir won't hesitate to send anyone in detention

 

#Allen

Burrrn!

 

#Garren

Getting along already?

 

#Arum

No we’re not!

 

#Raihen

Are you mad at me?

 

#Arum

Yes I am

 

#Raihen

Awww did I do something wrong?

 

#Arum

S-shut up

_#_

_Raihen fell into deep thought_

#Raihen

Oh, you’re mad because of that!  
I’m really sorry

I just couldn’t help it!

You had such a fine ass I just had to!

_#_

_Wait what?_

 

#Arum

Once classes are over I am so going kill you

 

#Raihen  
Eh? Really? That’s too bad -frowns-

By the way I didn’t catch both your names yet

 

#Hide

I’m Hide, he is Arum

 

#Arum

He doesn’t need to know!

 

#Hide

I don’t see the harm, he has to know eventually

 

#Arum

-sighs- Fine

 

#Raihen

I like your names, nice to meet you!

 

_#_

_Raihen seems to be friendly_

_I wondered what happened exactly at the convenience store_

_Arum seems to despise him_

_Lessons and class discussion went on as usual_

 

#Sir Hatake

For our next topic

Class? We are going to talk about the Laissez Faire Theory

Can anyone tell me who has any idea about the Laissez Faire Theory?

_#_

_No response_

_The class remained silent_

#Sir Hatake

Not anyone?

I guess I’m going to have to pick

Raihen!

 

#Raihen

A-ah yes sir!

 

#

_Raihen immediately stood_

#Sir Hatake

Just give me an idea

Any idea

What is the Laissez Faire?

Even just a small brief opinion

 

#

_In sir Hatake’s class, you’re expected to read and recite all the time_

_It didn’t really matter if you got the answer right or wrong_

_If you could speak or say something, then the teacher won’t get mad_

#Raihen

Uhm, well.. I think I know…

 

#

_Raihen takes a brief pause_

 

#Raihen _  
_ It was a theory popular in the 18th century

I think it was a german.. No, a French term which means ‘leave alone’ and mean something like ‘let you do’

The less the government is involved in the economy, the better off business will be – and by extension, society as a whole

It is said to be a key part of free market capitalism in economics!

 

#Sir Hatake

I am very well quite impressed mister Kaminaga I must say  
The answer is accurate, please take your seat

 

#

_The whole class we’re pretty much astounded and speechless_

_The teacher continues the class discussion_

#Sir Hatake

_(The underlying beliefs that make up the fundamentals of laissez-faire economics include, first and foremost, that a ‘natural order’ rules the world. Because this natural self-regulation is the best type of regulation, laissez-faire_ [ _economists_ ](http://www.investopedia.com/terms/e/economist.asp) _argue that there is no need for business and industrial affairs to be complicated by government intervention. As a result, they oppose any sort of federal involvement in the economy, which includes any type of legislation or oversight; they are against_ [ _minimum wages_ ](http://www.investopedia.com/terms/m/minimum_wage.asp) _, duties, trade restrictions, and corporate taxes. In fact, laissez-faire economists see such taxes as a penalty for production)_

 

#Haira

He’s smart too OMG! Kyaaaa! -fangirls-

You have a rival Marui!

 

#Marui

He probably just got lucky, he’s from Daiji after all

 

#Haira

Jealous?

 

#Marui  
Nah, he’s cool…

 

#Raihen

I did it! See what I did there?

 

#Arum

Yeah… Sure, great -sarcasm-

 

#

_Arum shrugs_

_The lecture went on as I gradually take notes from time to time_

_I was too busy taking notes while Arum was only half-awake barely hanging on to the boring subject_

_I suddenly felt something weird while I was taking my notes_

_I was busy to notice_

_That’s when I realized I was being stared at_

 

#Hide

Are you… staring at me?

 

#Raihen

Oh nothing.. I just think you’re really cute…

 

#

_Wait? What?_

 

#Hide

Oh-kayy?

 

#

_I just ignored and continued to take my notes_

_…_

_Until he suddenly grabs my waist_

_#_ Hide

Uhhh… What are you doing?

 

#Raihen

Inspecting your body -grins-

 

#Hide

We’re having our class Raihen

 

#Raihen

Nobody is noticing

 

#

_He still continued to frisk my body_

_Trying to feel my tummy, my waist, my chest and all around me_

I felt a bit uncomfortable

 

#Hide

Umm, why exactly are you doing this?

 

#Raihen

You have a good body -winks-

 

#Hide

I think you can stop now

…

 

#Arum

Hey! Get your hands off him bastard!

 

#

_Arum exclaimed as he suddenly stood up when he got fully awake and saw what Raihen was doing to me_

**_Everyone suddenly started to stare and looked at our direction_ **

 

#Sir Hatake

Arum, I'll see you when class is done

 

#Arum

Holy shit

 

#Allen

Ouch, that’s going to leave a mark

 

#

_His doomed expression looms over his face_

_I had no idea why he had to do that_

_He shouldn’t have shouted_

_…_

_It means ‘detention’_

 

 

**_[Arum's POV]_ **

 

#Hide

Are you okay Arum?

 

#

_Ugh, do I look okay?_

_He got into my nerve the moment we met in the convenience store_

_And now he touches my bestfriend?!_

_I can’t forgive him for that!_

_He got me into detention!_

 

**Bell rings**

****

**_-Hallways-_ **

****

#  
_We were dismissed for lunch break_

_…_

_And I had to see sir Hatake in his office_

 

#Hide

What's gotten into you Arum? Control your temper

 

#Arum

I-I’m really sorry Hide

I just got a little mad that’s all -frowns-

  
#

_That guy just really pisses me off now_

_I’m not too mad though_

_I sometimes just tend to be overreacting_

_It’s mostly my fault for getting into detention_

_But I still have soccer practice! I might not make it!_

_Ugh!_

_…_

_I suddenly see Raihen, he raised a hand to wave shyly and anxiously_

_But I glared at him in return_

_He just scratched the back of his head and felt bad_

_I immediately headed to Sir Hatake’s office and entered_

**_-The Office-_ **

_#_ Sir Hatake

Well mister Heartfritz? What do you have to say for yourself?

 

#Arum

But I didn’t do-

 

#Sir Hatake

No buts

…

 

#

_I can’t!_

_It’s Sir Hatake!_

_#_ Sir Hatake

Get in here mister Kaminaga

 

#Raihen

Uhm.. Yes sir

 

#

_What’s he doing here?_

_#Sir Hatake_

I called him here..

If you have any problems with our new transferee student just say so, I can just get rid of you in my class

 

#Raihen

W-wait you don’t need to do that, i-isn’t that a bit too harsh sir?

 

#Sir Hatake

Apologize to our transferee student this instant

 

#Raihen

Akh! W-wait sir, I think you’re just misunderstood

 

#Sir Hatake

Excuse me?

 

#Raihen

He didn’t mean it sir! It was my fault… I think I may have done something rude when I was only trying to be nice

Please don’t give him detention!

 

#

_What the hell is he doing?! He’ll get his own self in trouble as well!_

_Wait, why am I concerned?_

_…_

_Sir Hatake enters a state of thinking_

 

#Sir Hatake

Hmm..

 

_#_

_I gulp in nervousness as my heart begins to throb_

 

#Sir Hatake

Fine, I’ll let this through

 

#Arum

Wait, really?!

 

#Sir Hatake

But if this ever happens again I am going to put you ‘both’ of you in detention!

Do I make myself clear?!

 

#Arum/Raihen

Yes sir!

 

#Sir Hatake

Now get out of my sight before I change my mind

 

_#_

_Both of us immediately left without second thought_

 

#Raihen

Damn, is our homeroom teacher that strict?

 

#Arum

‘A monster’

 

#Raihen

Wow, no teacher in Daiji are like that

They only have strict club coaches

I swear Sir Hatake can beat the teachers in a lot of schools

 

#Arum

Tell me about it -shrugs-

 

#

_Because of this guy, my detention is cancelled_

_I don’t know if I should even be thankful_

_I immediately came across Hide waiting for me_

 

#Hide

Got into detention?

 

#Arum

I’m saved

 

#Hide

Good to hear then

 

#

_Both of us turned to look at Raihen_

#Hide

You joining us for lunch?

 

#Raihen

Would I?!

 

#

_Raihen suddenly held both of us joyfully in a big hug_

 

#Arum

Not… Too tight

 

#Hide

… -poker face-

 

#Raihen

Sorry to bother you guys, I’m still new to this school

 

#Hide

I'm not bothered at all

 

#Raihen

Are we friends now?

 

#Hide

Uhm, is that a thing that requires permission? I think not though  
What do you think Arum?  


#

_Hide is so merciless_

…

 

#Arum

Well, you saved me from detention..

Uhh, sure?

 

 

**_-Outside-_ **

 

 

_#_

_The three of us went for lunch together_

_There weren’t that much people around the peaceful environment_

 

#Raihen

Hey, I have a question

 

#Hide

Hmm?

 

#Arum

What is it?

 

#

_Hide went to get his own lunchbox while I drink from my water bottle because I was thirsty_

 

#Raihen

You two seem really close.. Hmm..

…

Are you a _couple?_

 

#

_I nearly choked and spilled water from my mouth, while Hide almost dropped his lunch and was taken aback, his glasses crooked_

 

#Arum

We’re bestfriends -coughs-

And I don’t think Hide ever wants to be in a relationship

We’re both guys Raihen!

 

#

_Dafuq_

#Raihen

Oh, now I understand…

 

#Arum

I'm going to the toilet for a sec

 

#Raihen

Take your time

 

#Hide

Okay

 

_#_

_I left abruptly to go find a toilet_

_Looks like I have to deal with this guy from now on_

 

 

**_[Hide's POV]_ **

 

#

_I can still say Arum doesn’t like Raihen_

_But I am kind of thinking they’ll get along sooner_

 

#Raihen

I guess it's just you and me now

 

#

_Looks like he’s starting a conversation_

#Hide

So you're from Daiji? What brings you here?

 

#Raihen

Well, my parents are abroad, I transferred here just because my parents want to

Daiji is… Fine? It’s kind of boring..

I feel like everyone takes their studies too seriously and everyone likes to keep their standards high

Even though I had no problems with my studies or academics, I still felt like I was under pressure

…

Also it’s probably more convenient to have a school that is closer to your own home

 

#

_Raihen smiles_

_So his parents are abroad too_

 

#Hide

Do you live with your relatives?

 

#Raihen

No, I live on my own -grins-

Everyone is abroad, we only have a very small family, just my mom, dad, and my two elder sisters

 

#Hide

Why did they leave you?

 

#Raihen

More like they sent me here

They want me to have a ‘decent’ education

 

#Hide

It’s a coincidence that both Arum and I also live all by ourselves

Our parents left to work abroad

 

_Arum’s parents had many debts and financial problems in the past and complications like his dad's company going bankrupt and getting fired  
But it's gradually paying off after many years of hard work_

_As for mine it's a different story, we had this kind of problem in our family tree_

_Our family had been lending support to our other relatives who were in financial crisis_  
My parents were very generous and kind people  
They were too hardworking  
Which was why I was neglected back then, my older brother cousin was the one who looked after me

_Arum was always there too to play with me when I was younger_

 

#Raihen

It’s nice to hear I’m not the only one, haha

 

#

_It seems like he isn’t bothered_

 

#Raihen

Don’t you ever feel lonely?

 

#Hide

Not really

Arum is always with me

 

#Raihen

Wow, so close! Amazing!

It’s as if you two are a couple that lives together under one roof!

 

#Hide

Pretty much

 

#Raihen

It can get pretty lonely in my apartment

 

#Hide

Really?

 

#Raihen

It’s not a big deal

Arum not back yet?

 

#Hide

No clue..

 

#

_He suddenly draws near_

_He touches my chest_

 

#Hide

What are you doing?

 

#Raihen

I’m _horny_

 

#

_I immediately move him back_

 

#Raihen

What’s wrong?

 

#

_This guy is starting to get weird…_

_…_

_That is when-_

_He suddenly placed his hand on my crotch area_

_I immediately punched him in the face so hard in reflex_

_…_

_He laid on the ground_

 

#Hide

I’m sorry!

 

#

_I actually hit him really hard, his cheek turned red_

_The punch left a burning sensation to my fists_

_It was painful and slightly numb_

_I swear I didn’t mean to do that…_

 

#Raihen

Ow.. Haha, nice punch!

 

#

_He immediately gets up_

 

#Hide

Are you okay?

 

#

_Arum suddenly arrives, he was carrying three milk shake boxes_

_He sees the burning red mark on Raihen’s face_

#Arum

What just happened?!

 

#Raihen

It was an accident

 

#

_Raihen suddenly wraps his arms around my neck, he pressed his body against me, then my eyes widened.._

**_I can feel his erection_ **

****

#Arum

Hey! Stop that!

 

#Hide

Let me go Raihen…

 

#Raihen

Awwww… Arum is jealous! You’re so cute you’re actually blushing so hard!

 

#Arum

H-haa?! No I’m not!

 

#Raihen

Then why is your face all red?

 

#

_I just looked at Arum surprised, his face was definitely red_

 

#Arum

W-what are you talking about!

 

#

_Raihen suddenly lets go of me then went to Arum and hugged him_

#Arum

Wait.. W-Why are you hugging me?!

 

#Raihen

Whoaa… You have a really great body too

 

#

_He starts frisking Arum and touching him all over like he did to me in our classroom_

_Arum immediately shoves him away_

#Arum

No touching!

 

#

_Arum felt embarrassed and agitated_

_He suddenly grabs my hand and pulls me away_

 

#Arum

Let’s go Hide!

 

#Hide

Ow, don’t be rough..

 

#Raihen

H-hey! I’m sorry! You can’t just leave me here!

 

#

**_I have absolutely no idea how to feel right now_ **

 

 

**_[Raihen's POV]_ **

****

**_-Nurse’s office-_ **

 

#

_Hide and Arum took me to the nurse’s office_

_The bruise I got on my cheek was being treated_

_My cheek had turn purple_

_That was a really strong punch he landed_

 

#Raihen

Owwwgh… It hurts - _complains_ -

 

#Hide

Keep still Raihen

 

#Arum

Wow Hide…

You _‘actually’_ punched someone

 

#Hide

I never meant to Arum..

I’m so sorry Raihen

 

#Raihen

Don’t worry, haha, I’m perfectly fine with it!

 

#Arum

Are you a masochist?

 

#

_I've never met anyone like Hide before, he's different.._

_Different from everybody else_

 

#Arum

I have to be careful now, I might get punched too - _jokes_ -

 

#

_Hide gives Arum an annoyed response by punching him lightly on the shoulder_

_Haha, these two are so cute together_

#Arum

Oww!

 

# _School Nurse_

All done..

 

#Hide

Thank you

 

# _School Nurse_

You should more careful next time

Boys really like to hurt each other y’know?

Do you want to take pain relievers?

 

#Raihen

Nah, I’m good

 

# _School Nurse_

_I’ll be away for my noon break_

_You can stay and rest here if you need to_

 

#

_The school nurse then left after treating my bruise_

 

#Hide

We should get back and finish our lunch

 

#Arum

Don’t do anything weird again Raihen

 

#Raihen

‘Kay!!

 

#

_I hugged them both, I’m glad I met these two, they’re really fun to be with!_

 

# _Hide_

_(This is starting to feel awkward)_

_#Arum_

_(This is weird..)_

_(This guy is strong, I can feel his muscles!_ QwQ _)_

 

#

_My name is Raihen! Kaminaga Raihen!_

_I came from Daiji School of Academics_

_I live in my own home!_

_Everyone lives inside their own homes right?_

_Okay, well, in my own apartment?_

_I never really had a goal in my life_

_Sometimes I just get bored.. And I just do what I want_

_Since I live on my own there isn’t really anyone who can tell me what to do_

_I just have to please my family through school_

_All in all, I just want to live my life to the fullest without any regrets_

**_-Outside-_ **

 

#Raihen

This school is really nice

 

#Arum

Glad you like it here, I heard the sports field in Daiji is pretty huge!

 

#Raihen

Yeah, but honestly I think the field here is better..

 

#Arum

Why so?

 

#Raihen

It feels more at ease here..

I always see a whole ton of people training so hard in our field

It’s a school for academics after all

#Hide

Isn’t it usual that there a lot of people who always train?

_#_ Raihen

It’s a lot more than you think, Daiji was solely made to hone peoples academic talents.. Something whatever they always talk about.. All they care about is improvement and standards

So it sort of makes me uncomfortable seeing a lot of people everywhere working so hard all the time

_I’ll get used to this new school soon_

_Towa was much bigger than I thought_

_It’s slightly bigger than Daiji, but there isn’t really much of a difference_

 

#Arum

Hmm.. Interesting…

 

#Raihen

It’s actually hell, even so, Hunigaoka is still in the lead..

 

#Arum

Ugh, Hunigaoka is bad news.. All I hear is shit from them..

 

#Raihen

Hey this topic is boring, what do you guys like to do?

 

#Hide

I just do what I feel like doing…

 

#Arum

I play soccer and video games

 

#Raihen

You play video games too?!

 

#Arum

You bet I do -smirk-

 

#Raihen

Do you play battle saga frontier?

 

#Arum

Only all 6 volumes

 

#Raihen

No way! I only have 3 volumes! I’ve been dying to get all of them!

Although it’s the only game I play! Hahaha!

 

#Arum

Battle Saga Frontier Volume 7 has been released, and I’m getting those limited editions first!

_#_ Raihen

Wait, there’s a 7 already?!

_#_ Arum

You haven’t heard?

 

#Hide

You two should seriously finish your lunch boxes before the bell rings

 

#Raihen

Ah! Right!

 

#

_The three of us continue and try to finish our lunches_

 

#Raihen

Hey Hide, can I come over to your apartment sometime?

 

#Hide

Sure

 

#Arum

W-wait! You can’t!

 

#Hide

Why not?

 

#Raihen  
So I can’t?

 

#Hide

Why not? You always bring some people over to our apartment

Besides, you and Raihen can just play video games

 

#Arum

No way!

 

#Raihen

Awww, are you still mad at me because of what I did last time at the convenience store?

 

#Arum

Yes! I mean w-who does that?

 

#Hide

Does what?

 

#

_Oh man, he’s too cute_

_I had the urge to hug him so I did_

 

#Raihen

Do this?

 

#Arum

L-Let go of me idiot!

 

#Raihen

Hahaha, would you guys mind showing me around? I’m still not used to this school yet, I almost lost my way when I first got here

 

#Arum

Not that I actually mind.. Maybe we could…

 

#Hide

I don’t see the harm

 

#Raihen

Thanks!

 

#Hide

Let’s go

 

#Arum

Umm, Raihen? You can let go of me now?

 

#Raihen

Oh, haha, okay

 

#

_We decided to walk around the school campus_

**_-Playing field-_ **

 

#Arum

This is our playing field, I’m guessing you’ve already seen it

There are a lot of kids who seem to be playing right now

 

#Raihen

Oh wow, I never realized the grass was so green

 

#Arum

That’s what you’re looking at?

 

#Raihen

Well the kids seem to be having fun, it’s kinda nice to see

 

**_-Hallways-_ **

 

#

_We then roam along the hallways there where a lot of students_

 

#Hide

Around that corner is where you can find that library

You can also find the principal’s office and more classrooms like the science lab on the second floor

 

#Raihen

Sounds convenient

 

#??

Hide!

 

#

_A random guy who I don’t know suddenly appears_

_Well actually, I don’t even know anyone else yet!_

_The guy carries some sort of long suitcase_

#Hide

Schneider?

 

#Schneider

You remember me?

 

#Hide

Of course I do

 

#

_Arum and I look at each other, he doesn’t seem to know this guy either_

#Hide

Arum, Raihen.. I want you to meet Schneider

 

#Schneider

We’ve been together in the music club! I play violin too!

Nice to meet you! You must be Arum! Hide’s best buddy!

 

#

_Arum and Schneider shook hands_

#Arum

Nice to meet you too Schneider!

 

#

_Schneider also politely shakes my hand_

_#_ Schneider

And you are?

 

#Raihen

I’m Raihen! I’m new here!

 

#Hide

He just transferred

 

#Schneider

Nice!

 

#Hide

Schneider is the only friend I had in the music club

 

#

_Oh, so Hide is a part of the music club!_

 

#Schneider

-sigh- It’s a shame you had to quit though

 

#

_He quit?_

#Raihen

Why quit?

 

#Hide

It’s a long story, but it’s not really a big deal

 

#

_I suddenly tried to touch Schneider_

_#_ Schneider

Haha, what are you doing?

 

#

_I inspect his body and touched his arms_

#Raihen

Whoa, you have good biceps

Do you get these from playing the violin?!

 

#Schneider

Hahaha, I like this guy!

No, not exactly Raihen..

 

#Arum

Do you ‘touch’ everyone you meet? -creeps out-

 

#Raihen

Hmm.. Depends…

 

#

_Arum slaps his palm on his face_

 

#Schneider

Hey, come with me outside

 

#Hide

Sure..

 

**_-School Premises-_ **

 

_#_

_We went outside of the building and stayed nearby a huge tree_

 

#Schneider

I haven’t heard you play in a very long time Hide

 

#

_Schneider suddenly opens his suit case and got something out of it_

_It was a violin.._

_Oh…_

_He starts to play a melody…_

_…_

_Fiddling through his own strings, a beautiful melody was created.. It was familiar tune.. I’m pretty sure I heard it_

_Few people around stared_

_#_ Raihen

Wait… It’s Spring! Vivaldi’s Four Seasons!

 

#Schneider

Wow, you seem to know a thing or two about music

 

#Raihen

Haha, well I used to listen to them a lot when I was younger, my parents plays me audio recordings of classical pieces to put me to sleep

 

#Schneider

That’s pretty nice..

 

#Schneider

Now you try Hide!

I wanted to hear your playing, it’s been such a long time!

 

#Hide

Alright, I guess it’s been a long time since I played, I probably got rusty

 

#Raihen

Whoa Hide’s gonna play!

 

#Arum

I haven’t you played either ever since, you always practiced

What happened to your own violin?

 

#Hide

I still kept it in a safe place in our apartment

My parents gave it to me after all, I have to take care of it

 

#

_Schneider hands over his violin to Hide_

 

#Hide

Don’t expect anything from me

 

#

_Hide takes a breath and made his position_

_He starts to play…_

_…_

_I was immediately captivated when he started playing… I was almost-_

_…_

_Speechless.._

#Raihen

Vivaldi’s Four Seasons…

**_‘Winter’_ **

 

#Schneider

He’s good right?

 

#Raihen

No kidding…

 

#Arum

He has always been this good..

As expected…

 

#

_I suddenly noticed that there were a lot of people already staring especially girls_

_#Random chick with accessories_

O-M-G, he is so cute!

_#Thick make-up girl_

Kyaaa! So dreamy!

_#Sassy hot girl with big breasts_

I know right?!

_#_

_Whoa that’s a lot of chicks, I was kind of a bit jealous_

…

_He suddenly stops playing_

_#_ Arum

What’s wrong?

 

#Hide

I made a mistake

 

#Raihen

But you were doing so good already!

 

#Hide

Still..

 

#Arum

It doesn’t have to be perfect you know

 

#Schneider

Oh Hide, you were always like this, don’t worry about it

 

#Hide

I guess you’re right

_#_

_Hide hands over Schneider’s violin back_

 

#Schneider

Thank you so much Hide! I have to go now, see you again next time!

 

#Hide

No need to thank me.. See ya..

 

#

_They both waved at each other goodbye_

_I realized that the same girls we’re still staring at him_

_I hugged Hide and messed with his hair_

#Hide

H-hey.. Raihen…

_#_

_The girls gasped in horror, one of them fainted and the other two panicked_

_Hahaha, I just loved messing with people_

_…_

_But there was suddenly one girl that caught my attention_

_A girl with silv’ry white hair made eye contact with Hide, I think it was a glare_

_The girl immediately left without a trace_

_Arum suddenly pulls my ear_

#Raihen

O-o-oww! Ow! That hurts! -pouts-

_#_ Arum

You need to time out buddy

 

#

_Arum is really cute when he gets mad_

_I suddenly get horny_

_I grabbed him and cuddled him_

 

#Raihen

Sparky!!

 

#Arum

S-Sparky?!

 

#Raihen

Yay!

 

#Arum

Uwaaa!! Help me Hide!

 

#Raihen

Hahaha, Sparky is so cute~

 

#Arum

Where did that nickname even come from?!

 

#Raihen

You have yellow pointy hair, that’s why, haha!

 

#Arum

What the fudge! Why are you hard!

 

#Raihen

Oh, you noticed..

 

#Arum

Let go of me pervert!

 

#Hide

Cut him some slack Raihen..

 

#Raihen

Alright!

 

#

I immediately switched to Hide and hugged him instead

 

#Hide

…

_-poker face-_

 

 

#

Sooner or later the bell rings

We all headed back to the next class

****

****

**_-Classroom-_ **

****

#

_The next teacher seemed to be late_

_Hide and I just sat next to each other, there was only silence between the both of us_

_He really turns me on, the way he talks, his smell, his voice_

_Oh man, I'm getting hard again_

_Arum on the other hand was actually looking at me_

_He’s watching me… Thinking that I might do something.._

_I looked back towards him and gave him a smirk_

_I kissed the back Hide’s neck_

_Hide shivered and wiped his neck then glared at me, Arum’s eyes widened in surprise_

_Just like that he suddenly stood up and clenched his fists_

_Then I realized the teacher just suddenly arrived_

_#Strict looking lady_

Arum?

…

Please take your seat

 

#Arum

Y-yes ma’am Lauren!

#

_He immediately sat down embarrassed, good thing nothing bad happened, haha_

_I love this school!_

****

****

****

**_[Hide's POV]_ **

****

**_#_ **

_Few hours later, all of our classes had finally been dismissed_

_Raihen made Arum mad again_

_#_ Raihen

Sparky are you still mad at me?

 

#Arum

Don’t talk to me, and stop calling me that!

 

#Raihen

You’re so cute when you get mad you know

 

#Arum

I’m just going to pretend that I never hear a word you say

 

#Raihen

Ehhh? You’re being too mean -pouts-

 

_#_

_Meanwhile while Raihen and Arum bickered one another, Marui suddenly approached_

#Marui

Hey Hide

 

#Hide

Marui, what is it?

 

#Marui

Allen told me to give you this

 

#

_Marui hands me over something what I least expected_

_…_

_I have no idea what it was_

_#_ Hide

What is this?

 

#Marui

You seriously can’t tell? It’s a condom

 

#Hide

What the… I’m not taking this

 

#Marui

Just keep it, Allen insists… He also gave me and Garren…

You know that guy, always into weird stuff… It might come in handy

 

#Hide

Alright?

 

#

_What the hell am I going to do with a condom?_

 

#Marui

We’re going to have a surprise quiz tomorrow morning, I overheard Sir Hatake in the faculty room when I came to submit something important

 

#Hide

Alright thanks for letting me know

 

#Marui

Bye Hide..

 

#Marui

See you tomorrow

 

#Hide

Arum, don’t you have soccer practice?

 

#Arum

Not today actually

 

#Raihen

I would definitely love to see Arum playing soccer

 

#

_Today was the least expected_

_Things have been different ever since Raihen arrived_

_I accidentally punched him in the face_

_It was nice to see Schneider after for quite some time since we last saw each other, I had the urge to practice my own violin again_

_I also saw Eru today.. She just walked away after we looked at each other and made eye contact, the looked on her face, it felt like she was angry_

_Raihen at the moment is still touchy-feely up to this moment, I guess that’s it’s his nature so I didn’t really mind anymore_

_Then I suddenly just received.. Something weird…_

 

#Hide

We should get home now

#Arum

Okay!

 

#Raihen

I’m coming with both of you..

 

_Things will definitely be different from this point onwards_

_It just gets more confusing.._

 

 

 

[~UP NEXT: CHAPTER 3 – I AM STUPIDITY~]

(Best friend bonding? Fetishes?! I have a what?!)


End file.
